7 Days With Todd And Lovett!
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: Eleanor decided one day, she is going to drag Sweeney Todd to the beach whether he likes it or not. But when he agrees after arguing she finds it funny that all three things he REFUSES to do, are the very three things she intends to force upon him.
1. A Preposition

**Author's Note: **_Well everyone, here is a new story for you. It's going to be freaking hilarious. Much different from what I usually end up writing. But anyways, read on, and I hope you enjoy it!!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but the idea._

* * *

"This is _not_ a good idea."

It was funny the way things worked out in the end. Mrs. Eleanor Lovett never thought in the fifteen years that Benjamin Barker had been sweating away in Australia that he would ever come back to _her_ very own pie shop. Fate had proved her wrong. And yet, he was a different person; always **brooding** away about his _dead_ wife Lucy, always thinking of ways to kill the man who'd done him wrong. But Eleanor _knew _she could change him, _knew_ she could get the man to love again. That was when she decided, after her business started booming (_thanks to her __**special**__ ingredients..._), that _she_, Eleanor Lovett, would take it upon herself to drag Sweeney Todd and Tobias Ragg to the sea.

This idea however, wasn't something Sweeney Todd had seen coming.

_"What_ in bloody hell's name are you talking about?" He grumbled when she finally proposed her proposition to him.

"We need ter go ter the sea, love! A nice ol' day by the salty water an' wha'-not." She smiled, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to face her. "Yeh need a break, an' so do I. We need this, Mr. T."

Sweeney forced himself to look at her. She was pathetic, so incredibly pathetic that it sickened him to the very _core. _Yet, there was something there, something he didn't want to admit that made his heart beat a _tiny_ bit faster than usual.

But he didn't admit it.

He never would, because that was who he was.

Regardless of his meaningless thoughts of her, he needed to figure out how the _hell_ he was going to get out of this.

"Mrs. Lovett, I'm not sure this would be a good idea." He mumbled, keeping his eyes away from hers.

Eleanor huffed in disappointment. Her idea was _brilliant_! How could he be so stubborn? After all, she had been so kind to him, buying him that gorgeous new suit and all.

_**Oh!**_

She had nearly forgotten all about the swimsuit she had gotten for him. She smiled, turning away from Sweeney, moving quickly towards her bedroom.

"Mrs. Lovett, what are you-" But as quickly as he asked, she had already returned, package in hand.

"I forgot ter tell yeh! I bough' yeh this fer when we went ter the beach." She held up the suit and smiled in pure joy.

Sweeney Todd just groaned in horror. "What the hell is _that?_"

He stared in awe at the pinstriped suit, and groaned even louder. It was a _one piece_. A **BLOODY **one piece suit that she seriously expected him to wear out in public. And what more, she seemed upset at the fact that he instantly had rejected it without even bothering to try it on.

"Oh come on love," She whispered. "Please? I really 'ave wanted ter go ter the sea fer awhile now, an' with the business goin' so well..."

"I'm **NOT **going in _that_." Sweeney mumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"So is yeh sayin' if I don' make yeh wear it, yeh'll come?" She asked, her eyes full of anticipation.

Sweeney sighed once again. _'This blasted woman has to be so damn persistent…'_

"Fine, I'll go, but one three conditions."

Eleanor nodded, her eyes lighting up.

"One, I will **not** wear that suit; Two, I will not go and swim, no matter what you say; and three, there is no chance in _hell_ I will _ever_ enjoy this, so don't try and make me. Alright?" He muttered.

"Alrigh'!" Eleanor mumbled grabbing his arm. "Then let's get goin' ter the beautiful sea!"

_Sweeney just once again groaned in agony._

* * *

**End Note: **_There you have it! If you like this and want me to continue, please leave me a review. If it sucks, well pity review me please :D Kthanks!_


	2. Day One

**Author's Note: **_I am suprised I updated so quickly... Yay for no life! Anyways, I hope you like this. It's only the first day, but you know, a lot can happen in one single day... Maybe they fight, maybe they love (not), maybe they argue about a bed. Who knows? :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the lovely pair._

_

* * *

_

Sweeney sighed once again. 'This blasted woman has to be so damn persistent…'

"_Fine, I'll go, but one three conditions." _

_Eleanor nodded, her eyes lighting up._

"_One, I will __**not**__ wear that suit; Two, I will not go and swim, no matter what you say; and three, there is no chance in hell I will ever enjoy this, so don't try and make me. Alright?" He muttered._

"_Alrigh'!" Eleanor mumbled grabbing his arm. "Then let's get goin' ter the beautiful sea!"_

_Sweeney just once again groaned in agony._

* * *

"Mum, why are we here?" Toby asked, the salty scent of the sea filling his nose. "I's 'urtin' me nose."

Mrs. Lovett smiled over at him, her eyes glowing from the bright sunlight above their heads. "We're on a vacation Toby!"

She turned her neck, looking behind her to see where Sweeney had run off to. He was hovered under his leather jacket, squinting as he looked around at the beach, disgust across his features. She huffed, walking over to him and pulling the jacket off of him with such force that he fell back onto the hot sands.

"Ouch, dammit!" He yelled, pulling himself up quickly. "Why did you go and do that, Mrs. Lovett?!"

She smiled, pulling the jacket over her right shoulder. "Because yeh needn' be wearin' it over yeh're 'ead like yeh're a child. I's jus' a bit o' sunligh', love."

"It burns my skin." He grumbled, walking ahead of her.

He wanted his jacket back, but felt too tired to do much of anything, let alone argue with her to get it back. But, he looked down at his belt, and noted the shining silver hidden within it.

_'I still have my friends to help me with any, __**problems **__I may happen to stumble upon...'_ He thought to himself with a smile.

"Ooh! Look Mr. T! Our lil' ol' cabin is righ' there!" Eleanor yelled, pointing at a small brown house towards the salty water.

He looked at it and sighed in relief. It was small, yes, but it seemed so much cleaner than the apartment he shared with Mrs. Lovett. The only thing that bothered him, was the fact that she had shoved all of her luggage into _his_ arms and was now flailing her arms, and running towards it like a five year old, hyped up on drugs.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sweeney shook his head and headed towards the house, hoping that Mrs. Lovett couldn't make it any worse than it already was.

* * *

"Oh looky 'ere." Eleanor muttered as Sweeney stepped into the doorway. "There seems ter only be one..."

Sweeney didn't understand what she was saying, so as he walked over to her (not of course, before dropping her bags onto the floor with a little _**too**_ much force,) to see what she was staring at, he nearly fell over at the sight.

"You have **got** to be kidding me." Sweeney said, his voice angry.

"Well I didn' see this comin'." Eleanor spoke, her tone a little more excited than she had wanted him to hear. "Well, Mr. T, wot do yeh propose we do abou' this?"

Sweeney just gaped in horror, not wanting to believe what was happening. There in the bedroom in front of him sat one lonely bed; pink ruffles surrounded it, and two fluffy pillows sat at the headboard. He groaned again as he noticed, the entire room was _sheer pink_, and too feminine for his taste. But the worse thing about it was, it was the only bed in the house... and it was _this_ one.

"I am _not_ sleeping in the same bed as you Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney growled turning away from the bedroom. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Eleanor _tsk_ed. "Toby 'as already taken the couch, Mr. T. Yeh can sleep on the floor, but I doub' tha'll be very comfy."

Sweeney clenched his hands into fists as he turned to glare at Toby, who was sitting on the couch, a grin plastered across his lips. It took every ounce of self-control for Sweeney Todd not to charge over to the boy and slit his throat, but he _was _on vacation after all... but that didn't change the fact that he now had to share a bed with his _landlady_ and accomplice.

"I'm going back outside, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney managed to grumble before he pushed himself out the door.

The sun was starting to set by now, he hadn't realized how late they had actually arrived until now. He sighed in disbelief at his stupidity for allowing Mrs. Lovett to bring him here... he still had a judge to kill for goodness sakes! He had forgotten every task he needed to accomplish, just because she had mentioned the word _vacation. _

"Mr. T?" He sighed again as he heard her behind him.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Are yeh mad at me now? I didn' know there wos only one bed." He heard her sigh. "I'll sleep on the floor if it'll make yeh 'appy."

He managed to let a small smile form across his lips. She always thought of everyone other than herself... not that he would ever openley admit it, but he actually noticed all of the little thing she did for him. The only reason he agreed to go on this vacation was for _her_, not for his bloody self. He just couldn't tell her he appreciated her, as if it would give her false hope of that love she so longed for from him.

"No, Mrs. Lovett, I'll be alright on the floor." He turned away from the ocean and faced her. "You don't always have to think of everyone else."

"Wot do yeh mean?" She asked, her eyes glowing; whether from happiness or the setting sun, he wasn't sure.

"This whole bed situation is, unfortunate, but I'm not making you sleep on the floor. Your back is probably bad enough from hunching over those pies all day." He sighed. "I'm worried about you, Mrs. Lovett. You need to rest more than I."

_'I'm worried about you Mrs. Lovett._' Six words made Eleanor Lovett fall back onto the sands, her heart racing so fast that she thought it was going to burst from her chest. Six words she never thought Sweeney Todd would say to her... a completely different scenario from anything she ever thought possible from the demon barber.

"Mr. T!" She yelled, her eyes widening.

"Are you alrigh-" He managed to say before a loud noise behind him made him stop mid-sentence.

A large wave crashed on top of he and Mrs. Lovett both, knocking them around and completely soaking them to the bone. When the wave pushed away from them, Eleanor laughed so hard as Sweeney's disheveled clothing, and realized, he too was smiling as he watched her try to get up. Her dress was clinging so tightly to her, and was so heavy, she thought she was going to roll into the ocean from the weight of it.

"Stop laughin' at me!" She yelled, a laugh escaping her mouth as she spoke.

"You look _dreadful_." Sweeney said, covering his smile with his gloved hand.

"I suppose we shoul' go an' get dry, eh?" Eleanor said, gripping his arm.

He stood still for a moment, then decided, it was better not to argue eith her, especially when she could drown him with her dress.

"Yes, I suppose we should."

As Mrs. Lovett lead them both back to the house, a thought crossed Sweeney's mind that he never thought possible.

_'I never noticed how nice Mrs. Lovett's figure was... too many damn layers...'_

* * *

**End Note: **_There you have it! I hope it was funny enough for all of you. I was suprised how many people liked the first chapter... I didn't think my stories were, y'know, any good. (blushes) I'm modest, alright? Anyways, please add a review to the pity fund. Or just leave some lovee ;D_


	3. Day Two

**Author's Note: **_I know this isn't long, but this one continues on into the next chapter. I hope the humor in this is good enough for you!!_

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own._

_

* * *

"You look dreadful." Sweeney said, covering his smile with his gloved hand._

_"I suppose we shoul' go an' get dry, eh?" Eleanor said, gripping his arm._

_He stood still for a moment, then decided, it was better not to argue eith her, especially when she could drown him with her dress._

_"Yes, I suppose we should."_

_As Mrs. Lovett lead them both back to the house, a thought crossed Sweeney's mind that he never thought possible._

_'I never noticed how nice Mrs. Lovett's figure was... too many damn layers...'_

* * *

The following morning, Sweeney Todd awoke to bright sunlight hitting his eyes. For a moment, he had no idea where he was; London was never this bright. Finally, when he smelled bacon and eggs in the air, he remembered all of a sudden.

"This floor is dreadfully painful." He muttered, rubbing his neck.

He stared at the pink walls of the bedroom and sighed deeply. "I suppose I should find _her_."

As he got himself up off of the floor and looked at himself in the mirror to push his hair down, he remembered everything from the previous night.

_'I never noticed how nice Mrs. Lovett's figure was... too many damn layers...'_

He was despicable. He had looked at Mrs. Lovett in a way that he had never _**dreamed**_ of before; he thought she was attractive. An attractive _whore_ was all she could have ever have been, and yet, he still couldn't help but still picture that dress clinging to every inch of her body. It had hugged every inch of her so perfectly that he had felt himself going hot from the sight.

But he wouldn't ever admit it to her.

"Mr. T? Are yeh awake in there?" He heard her voice call from the kitchen and he sighed again.

"Yes, I'm coming." He pushed down the remaining parts of his hair, and walked out into the kitchen.

As he caught sight of her, he noticed, she hadn't changed from her nightgown, but had decided to tame her somewhat frazzled hair. He could see something protruding from the top of her nightgown near her chest, and realizing quickly that she was _cold_, he averted his gaze from her chest as he sat down at the table across from Toby.

"What are you making Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked, his voice monotonic.

_Stupid foolish man._

"Bacon an' eggs, love." She smiled as she scooped the food onto a plate.

As she bent over to set it on the table in front of him, Sweeney's eyes wandered down her shirt... where he noticed that she really _wasn't_ wearing anything under her nightgown...

"Mr. T? Wot are yeh lookin' a'?" She asked, standing up straight.

He coughed uneasily. "Nothing."

He proceeded to eat the food as he continued to feel the hotness rise uneasily in his cheeks.

Sweeney noticed, Toby kept staring at him. It was annoying him to no _end_. When Mrs. Lovett's back was turned, the boy shot him such a death glare that Sweeney rolled his eyes. The boy didn't know _**who**_ he was messing with; a demon barber could take down a twelve year old boy anytime.

"Mr. Todd, we're goin' swimmin' terday... woul' yeh like ter join us?" Eleanor asked as she sat down beside Toby.

Toby smiled and crossed his arms, knowing Mr. Todd's distaste for all things watery.

Sweeney sneered. "Of course."

Toby stared at him, mouth agape. "But yeh don' like water sir."

"Well who would be there to save you if you happened to _drown_ boy?" Sweeney hissed.

"Me mum, o' course."

"She can only swim so far _boy._ Perhaps I'll just let some sort of _fish_ eat you." Sweeney grinned, and Toby gulped down a giant sip of scalding hot tea.

Mrs. Lovett looked between the two of them and sighed. Hopeless as they both were, she couldn't help but love them both as much as she did.

* * *

"I've changed my mind, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney muttered as they walked out into the scorching hot sun later that afternoon.

"Come on love! Yeh need ter loosen up a bi'!" She tugged the pins from her messy hair and let it fall over her shoulders.

Sweeney's breath caught in his throat as he watched her make her way towards the water, her cotton dress flowing around her. She hadn't brought anything in specific to swim in, but she had remembered a slip she had no use for anyway, and the sea was all too inviting to pass up.

As her feet touched the water, she sighed in pleasure. The water was so cool and yet so warm, it tingled through her very core. The only thing missing from this perfect scene was her and Sweeney Todd, rolling around on the sand, their fingers tangled through each others hair...

"I hate oceans." Sweeney muttered breathlessley as he watched Mrs. Lovett dive under the water.

When she emerged, her blazen hair was tangled in damp curls around her head, more tame than he had ever seen them before. He sighed as he walked over to her, a frown across his lips. She was _**gorgeous**_ and he hated it.

"Mr. T, are yeh gonna join me fer a refreshin' swim?" She asked, and he watched the water drip onto her pale pink lips.

"I haven't anything to wear." He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeh 'ave tha' suit I bough' yeh." She said with a smile.

Sweeney groaned in horror.

He knew this trip was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**End Note:**_ I want a pinstriped swimsuit... maybe I'll make one for next year... Reviews are loveeee. :3_


	4. Day Three

**Author's Note: **_Alas, I finally got this chapter done! I took the weekend off to spend with my boyfriend that I have not seen for five weeks. :3 I am sooooooooo happy! Anyways, sorry for the fangirlism, It's just lovee I suppose. Anyways, I guess I have a new nephew on the way (soon to be born), and his name is going to be Benjamin. Yeah, everytime I see him, I'm going to think of Sweeney Todd now. When my dad told me the name my sister chose, I laughed. He kind of looked at me funny... Hah. Now enough babble, please read on and enjoy my loviees._

**Disclaimer: **_I own the storyline... and I have a pinstriped shirt..._

_

* * *

When she emerged, her blazen hair was tangled in damp curls around her head, more tame than he had ever seen them before. He sighed as he walked over to her, a frown across his lips. She was **gorgeous** and he hated it._

_"Mr. T, are yeh gonna join me fer a refreshin' swim?" She asked, and he watched the water drip onto her pale pink lips._

_"I haven't anything to wear." He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest._

_"Yeh 'ave tha' suit I bough' yeh." She said with a smile._

_Sweeney groaned in horror._

_He knew this trip was going to be the death of him._

* * *

_**Pinstripes. Bloody Pinstripes!**_

Sweeney knew it was going to be horrific... he just didn't know how much until he had actually put the suit _on_.

When he reached the water, he had barely put his toe into it when he was suddenly falling face first into the water. He growled in anger as he shot up, eyes flaring dangerously with anger.

Toby smiled triumphantly as he folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry sir, I spose' I just lost me sense o' balance."

"Sense of balance my ass." Sweeney growled, reaching at his waist for his razor. When he felt nothing but the fabric of his swimsuit, he groaned in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Oh come now, yeh two." Mrs. Lovett giggled. "Be'ave yehrselves."

"If this boy touched me again, I'm going to be forced to kill him." Sweeney said, clenching his fists.

"Calm down, Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett batted her wet eyelashes at him and he sucked in a deep breath. "Yeh need ter relax a bi' more. This is a vacation after all."

Sweeney folded his arms across his chest again and huffed. This vacation was becoming a serious nuisance; everything he despised had to play a part in it. Mrs. Lovett, Toby, the sea, _the swimsuit_... and yet, he couldn't help but feel a slight relief from not having to worry about the judge for once. He could relax for now, be at ease, and be _himself_ and not have to brood away in his dark room all day.

"Fine." He muttered as angrily as he could. He failed _hard_.

Mrs. Lovett merely smiled, and inched herself back into the water. She could feel his eyes burning into her, and she tingeled at the spot. Sweeney Todd was _**noticing **_her. He might not have wanted to admit it, but the look in his eyes was lustful; and it gace her imminent chills.

"Come swim with me, love." She yelled before diving under the water again.

She looked around her, the salt stinging her eyes lightly. She could see schools of fish swimming around her in a flutter, and the sunlight glistening off of the coral beneath her feet. She smiled; everything was so perfect down here. No blood stained this water, no pain or suffering could hurt her down here, it was a paradise she had never known. Mrs. Lovett remembered once, long ago, she had almost drowned at the sea... the beauty of the water clouding her senses. She had wanted to join that beauty so desperatly, that she had almost drowned in the glory of it.

It was soon going to happen again if she didn't come back up for air.

Peace and tranquility filled her chest and she sighed, the last of her air escaping her lungs. As she began sinking downward to the sands beneath her, Mrs. Lovett saw a godlike face before her. His black hair was a halo around his head, his dark eyes concerned as she reached towards him in one final tug.

She hadn't realized that she had propelled herself straight into his lips.

* * *

"Bloody woman." Sweeney breathed as he watched her sleep silently on the pink bedspread. "Nearly killed herself..."

Mrs. Lovett had been off in her own world as she had gone swimming earlier. She dived under the water and never returned. Sweeney wasn't about to let the bloody woman die! She was his accomplice for cripes' sakes! Yet he wished he hadn't gone to help her after all. He could still feel her lips faintly on his, and it drove him mad. The woman had kissed him and passed out. Did she even remember it? He wasn't sure.

What did it matter anyways?

"Stupid, foolish woman." Sweeney growled, rubbing his hands through his still damp hair.

"Mm." She mumbled, stretching her arms over her head. "Mr. T?"

His head shot up as he met her light eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Wot 'appened ter me?" She whispered, holding her neck. "Why do I 'urt so damn much?"

Sweeney laughed, the sound coming out as more of a gurgle. "You nearly drowned yourself. It's good thing I came down there after you. If I hadn't, you might not be here right now."

"Oh! That's the second time this 'as 'appened." She groaned and covered her face. "I'm so amazed by the water tha' I ferget I'm even under it."

Sweeney smiled, this time, fully. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Mrs. Lovett frowned, cocking her head to the side. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did yeh save me? Yeh bloody 'ate me Mr. T."

Sweeney stared at her, unsure of what to say. He knew he didn't hate her, but he also didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Sweeney Todd had no feelings, or at least he thought he hadn't. Obviously he had been wrong. But he didn't need to let the woman he knew was madly in love with him know that.

"I don't hate you. I just, dislike you at times." He scratched his head. "You're bloody annoying as hell."

"You 'ave no room ter talk." She whispered, folding her arms across her chest. "Bu' I'm glad yeh don' 'ate me."

"Bugger off." Sweeney said with the largest smile he had ever given her before.

Eleanor's heart fluttered so fast, she thought she was going to faint.

Perhaps this vacation could change Sweeney Todd after all.

"Where did Toby go?" Mrs. Lovett asked with a sigh.

"The boy? I locked him in the closet." Sweeney frowned again. "He tried to beat me in the head with the tea kettle."

_Then again_, Mrs. Lovett thought with a shake of her head, _Maybe not._

* * *

**End Note:**_ I like tea kettles. Ahahaha. Reviews are loveeeeeeeeeee. :3 They make me update faster, dears._


	5. Day Four

**Author's Note: **_Well, I finally got this finished, and it turned out to be rather long! Sweeney admits a lot in this chapter. I know this day only takes place in the morning, but... the next day has a lot in store to it. But I really hope you like this. I typed all of it today. I have been throwing my guts up since 2 in the morning yesterday and I finally can keep food down now. I just hope it stays that way! I hate being sick. But read on and please, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_Hmmmmm I own nothing but well, nothing!_

_

* * *

"Bugger off." Sweeney said with the largest smile he had ever given her before._

_Eleanor's heart fluttered so fast, she thought she was going to faint._

_Perhaps this vacation could change Sweeney Todd after all._

_"Where did Toby go?" Mrs. Lovett asked with a sigh._

_"The boy? I locked him in the closet." Sweeney frowned again. "He tried to beat me in the head with the tea kettle."_

_Then again, Mrs. Lovett thought with a shake of her head, Maybe not._

* * *

"I 'ate you."

Sweeney smiled, folding his arms across his chest. He had finally decided, the next morning, to show Mrs. Lovett where he had locked Toby, and the boy was now glaring dangerously at him. He didn't care. What could a mere boy do to him anyways?

"Mmhm. That's nice boy." Sweeney yawned, his neck aching as he stretched. The floor was getting more and more uncomfortable as he slept there. He would have loved to have the bed, but there was no way in _hell_ he was sharing one with Mrs. Lovett...

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett yelled from behind him, and he turned to see her (thanks heavens) fully clothed and walking. "Wot are yeh doin' ter Mr. T?"

"I wos just tellin' Mr. T 'ow much I appreciate 'im takin' such good care o' yeh." Toby grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Sweeney scowled, but managed to keep his mouth shut as he took a sip of gin from his cup.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head and sipped her cup of tea lightly, her eyes wary. She felt better today; her breathing wasn't ragged anymore and she could see straight; but what bothered her was the fact that Sweeney was acting so peculiar to her today after worrying about her so much the day before.

He was a strange man.

"Mr. T, we're goin' ter 'ave ter go ter the beach an' swim again since I kin' o' ruined i'." She blushed lightly, her thoughts swimming around in her head making her slightly dizzy. She couldn't remember much before Sweeney rescued her, bit she did remember a funny look on his face before she passed out...

"Mhm." Sweeney mumbled, never removing his lips from his glass.

Mrs. Lovett huffed. "Mr. T, can I speak with yeh privately in me room?"

Sweeney cocked an eyebrow but didn't protest as he removed himself from the kitchen.

As Mrs. Lovett shut the door behind her, Sweeney felt himself suddenly begin to feel warmth fall across his cheeks. He was alone in a room with the woman he was having attraction issues with...

She stared at him, her eyes hard. She didn't understand the blasted man anymore; he was so confusing!

"Um, what did you need Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney scratched his head lightly and averted his eyes from her gaze.

"Wot is 'ells name is yeh're problem!?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him harder. her fury rising in her cheeks. "One day yeh're all nice ter me an' care, the next yeh're all broody and disseperate from me an' Toby!"

Sweeney raised his eyebrows, humor rising in his eyes. "You know 'disseperate' isn't a word, right?"

"I don' bloody give a fig!" She yelled, her hands flailing in front of her. "Wot is yeh're problem?"

_'You're my bloody problem, you blasted woman! Can't you see? Don't you understand? I don't even understand what the hell is going on here and yet these feelings I'm getting towards you won't go away...'_

Instead of speaking the truth, Sweeney merely groaned. "I don't have a problem!"

"Then explain ter me why yeh're so bloody bipolar!" She yelled, and Sweeney held his head in an attempt to show the annoyance she was spreading through him. "I know yeh're always so upset abou' the judge, bu' i's just me, Mr. T! Yeh've known me for 'ow bloody long? Yeh can tell me when somethin' is the matter!"

Sweeney shot his head up and stared at her, his eyes seething with anger. "Just shut the bloody hell up you blasted woman!"

But Mrs. Lovett held her ground. "Wot are yeh goin' ter do if I don'?"

There was a soft bang as he pushed her up against the door, razor pushed tightly against the hollow base of her throat. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the tip of the razor nip her skin.

"You have to make everything so damned hard, don't you!?" Sweeney yelled into her face, his eyes still hard. "You don't ever understand anything do you? I didn't even want to come on this bloody vacation, and yet here I am! I've gone bloody swimming with you, I wore that _ugly_ ass swimsuit, and for what? Just so you could go and try to bloody drown yourself? You don't even remember anything before you passed out! You looked at me and propelled bloody forward-"

As he stopped mid sentence, Mrs. Lovett looked at him curiously. "Wot exactly did I do ter yeh?"

He blushed, pulling the razor away from her. "Nothing."

He stared at the droplet of blood on the silver surface and felt his stomach tighten. He had hurt her again.

"Mr. T-" Mrs. Lovett grabbed his shoulder and he felt a tingle of warmth run down his spine as he turned to face her.

"You kissed me."

As her eyes widened and the blush becane evident across her cheeks, Sweeney Todd had no idea what he was supposed to do now. The woman he knew was very much in love with him was alone in a room with him. He could take then and there, but it wasn't what he wanted. It was what his body was screaming for him to do. He wasn't going to give it the satisfaction of winning over his free will.

"I k-kissed yeh?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"As you passed out." Sweeney sucked in a deep breath. "I-I'm not mad at you, Mrs. Lovett."

"Then why do yeh keep actin' so distant?" She asked, rubbing the spot of blood away from her neck. She was used to his behavior by now.

"Because, I'm afraid Mrs. Lovett. I really am afraid." He pushed his razor back into it's pouch and lightly smiled over at her. "Look at me. I'm pathetic. Admitting I'm afraid, and of what!? Falling for someone else? Knowing I care about someone else other than Lucy? I don't even know anymore. Maybe I truly am insane."

"Yeh aren' insane Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Yeh're confused."

"I slit people's throats, then send them down a hole above me shop and down to your basement to be made into pies. I would say, Mrs. Lovett, that's a definite case of insanity." Sweeney laughed, and Mrs. Lovett felt herself nearly choke at the sound of it. "But in any case, don't we have a breakfast to attend to?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded, and he lead her out of the room.

She didn't even care that Toby was staring at the dried blood on her neck; she was content on everything he had said to her back in the bedroom. It seemed that this vacation has ended up a perfect idea after all.

_'Admitting I'm afraid, and of what!? Falling for someone else? Knowing I care about someone else other than Lucy? I don't even know anymore.'_

She knew one thing for sure; Sweeney Todd was falling for someone again.

And that someone just so happened to be _**her**_.

* * *

**End Note: **_The next chapter is going to be even longer than this one! Please review if you likey... even if you don't, a pity review for a sick girl would be nice. :3_


	6. Day Five

**Author's Note: **_And it feels so goooooooooooooood to update again. Wowie I missed this shtuff! I am so happy I got this finished. With all of the stress of school and pains of basketball conditioning, I needed a comic relief. Hopefully, this will make you giggle, because it made me laugh. It has a LOT of innuendo's... Ah I love that word... _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own._

_

* * *

_

_"I slit people's throats, then send them down a hole above me shop and down to your basement to be made into pies. I would say, Mrs. Lovett, that's a definite case of insanity." Sweeney laughed, and Mrs. Lovett felt herself nearly choke at the sound of it. "But in any case, don't we have a breakfast to attend to?"_

_Mrs. Lovett nodded, and he lead her out of the room._

_She didn't even care that Toby was staring at the dried blood on her neck; she was content on everything he had said to her back in the bedroom. It seemed that this vacation has ended up a perfect idea after all._

_'Admitting I'm afraid, and of what!? Falling for someone else? Knowing I care about someone else other than Lucy? I don't even know anymore.'_

_She knew one thing for sure; Sweeney Todd was falling for someone again._

_And that someone just so happened to be __**her**__._

* * *

He knew it was going to be a problem, but he was too lazy to get up and do anything about it. It was part of his demeanor; Sweeney Todd was a lazy man. But this _problem_ was going to turn rather **blue** if he didn't fix it soon.

"Mista T?" He heard her slur.

Craning his neck over towards the bed, he could see her sillhoutte half off of the bed, her feet barely touching the floor.

"Mrs. Lovett, go back to sleep." He mumbled, rolling back over.

Silence fell between them once again and he made to fall asleep. But it was broken once again; this time by her hands rubbing softly against his bare back.

He was frozen in place, unable to think, unable to _speak_. He wasn't sure if he didn't want her to stop, or if his body just wouldn't let him stop her. So he lay, frozen to the floor as her hands caressed lower into his back. He was tense; but not only in his back.

"Mrs. Lovett-" He managed to rasp out. "_Please_ go back to bed."

She ignored him, leaning towards his pale skin as she pressed her lips softly onto the top of his shoulder, near his neck. Sweeney arched, sensation's falling over him like a tidal wave. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't stop her now. No. This was all too much of what he had wanted from her... whether he admitted it or not.

"Mrs. Lovett-"

"Shh, love." He heard her mumbled into his neck.

So she _**was**_ awake.

"This isn't supposed to happen-" Sweeney gasped as Mrs. Lovett pulled away from him, her eyes hard.

"Yeh don' wan' me a' all? Yeh've never dreamt abou' me?" She asked, pulling herself completely up beside him.

"Mrs. Lovett, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't be with you." He whispered, caressing the side of her face.

Mrs. Lovett ignored his small protest as she finally leaned in towards him, her lips soft as they hit his. As everything he felt for her imploded into their kiss, Sweeney felt small relief wash through him. Maybe he could. Maybe it was time to move on after all.

As he rubbed his hands down her body, Mrs. Lovett arched into him, her breathing turning into short gasps.

Things were beginning to get interesting.

As clothes began to be torn off of and Sweeney was about to finish everything that had started, he felt his head smack into something hard and he gasped.

"What the hell?" He asked, still clutching Mrs. Lovett's bosom.

"Mr. Todd, bloody le' go of me skirt and wake up!" He heard her shrill voice yell.

His eyes opened and he stared at Mrs. Lovett's angry red face as she stepped over top of him. She hadn't noticed that his head had gone inside of her skirt...

"Um, Mrs. Lovett..." He muttered, his body still tense. "I can see your panties..."

Screaming, one of her heeled feet came and kicked him squarely in the head. He clenched it in pain as he sat up, staring at her angrily.

"What was that for? You bloody shoved yourself over me." He rubbed his head and scowled ever darker.

"I came in 'ere to bloody wake yeh up fer some breakfast, an' 'ere yeh were moanin' me name..." Mrs. Lovett flushed, turning away from him. "Ah neva'mind yeh! Jus' 'urry the 'ell up and eat some damn food."

Sweeney watched her walk away, eyes still blurry from his kick to the head. "Moaning? Why was I bloody..."

He paused, looking down at his trousers. He sighed deeply, holding the top of his head in pain.

"Oh yeah, that's why."

* * *

"Glad yeh finally decided ter show up, bloody oaf." Mrs. Lovett grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

She and Toby had already finished their gin and toast; Sweeney's was sitting there on his plate half eaten with a spot of something colored blue.

"What is this?" He asked, itrritation growing in his sleepless eyes.

"Yeh're 'alf-eaten breakfast." Mrs. Lovett smiled, pushing herself from her chair. "Yeh waited ter long, and Toby 'ad some of yehr's cause I didn' think yeh'd wake up."

He watched as she walked past him, her eyes hard as she grabbed the doorknob. "Where are you going?"

"Outside." She mumbled opening it with a huff.

"Don't drown." Sweeney snickered and she slammed the door shut with a loud _**bang!**_

He couldn't help himself. He knew it was mean to pick on her so much, but she was so succeptable to it that it was almost too _easy_ now...

He was a man falling in love, acting like a pathetic child with a crush.

"She wos waitin' for ya' all mornin' sir." Toby managed to say between gulps of gin. "She wos expectin' yeh ter want ter do somethin' wiv' the day, so she wos tryin' ter make the mornin' special fer yeh."

"Oh for goodness sakes'." Sweeney grumbled, pulling the door open with a snap of his wrist. "She's bloody pathetic!"

He slammed the door shut behind him and growled deep in his throat as he heard Toby chuckle behind him.

He hated that boy.

* * *

He found her, barefoot in the sand, leaning her hands behind her back. He noticed, with slight perversion, that she was becoming rosy colored in her face. The sun was making her have a nice shade, something you didn't see all too often in London.

"Mrs. Lovett," He began, walking up beside her and sitting down.

"Wot do yeh want?" She asked with slight annoyance.

He sat down beside her (much to his dismay), his eyes smoldering. He didn't know what to say; what did he want? Her? To kill the judge for the revenge he had decided to come back to London for... what?! He was a pathetic man, letting newfound feelings for his landlady cloud his sanity...

"Wot is it, Mr. Todd?" She asked, turning to look at him again, her dark eyes skimming his face for emotion.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake for your breakfast. I know I'm not as _respectful _asI should be, I just, lose my temper. You should know by now I don't mean to do the things I do. I just don't think before speaking, don't _compromise_ before doing..."

To his surprise, she smiled over at him. Her teeth flashing brilliantly in the afternoon sun. "Yeh know I jus' overreact ter yeh sometimes. I understand why yeh're so angry all the time. Tha's why I want ter be the one there ter 'elp yeh when yeh need it. I'm 'ere fer yeh, whether yeh want me there or no'."

Sweeney raised his shoulders to speak, but managed to find, that he had nothing to say. Nothing except two words that he knew she wanted to here.

"Thank you."

She smiled again, larger than he had seen her before. She pulled her toes out of the water, tucking them beneath her butt as she turned to stare at him. "Mr. Todd..."

"Yes?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She merely stared at him, her brown eyes smoldering worse than before. She could see his eyes were confused, searching for the emotion she was pushing out, but she knew he wouldn't find it, not unless he...

But she was pushed from her thoughts abruptly as his lips crashed into hers.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't even kiss him back. The shock of the situation was all too amazing, and what he was doing to her...

She finally registered that she should commit something to their kiss, so she propelled her lips fiercly and felt him moan into her lips. She knew now, she had been right; Sweeney Todd wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

As he pulled away from her, breath ragged, she managed to see the smile across his lips as he spoke. "Why the _**bloody**_ hell have I waited this long to do this to you?"

She merely smiled in response.

* * *

**End Note: **_They finally smoochied! Yahoo! I hope it was an alrighty time for it. I tried not to rush it. I lead into alright, right? Ah,as long as you like it, I don't caree if I do or not. Pleaseeeeeeeeee review. Please tell me you all haven't abandoned me for lack of updates... :(_


	7. Day Six

**Author's Note: **_Well, I know I haven't updated the other stories in awhile, but I'm going to finish this first before updating anymore. There are **two** chapters left to this, and then poof it's done. So enjoy them while they last! And please, I hope you like this one. It is a tad bit more serious than the others._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sweeney Todd. Silly._

_

* * *

She merely stared at him, her brown eyes smoldering worse than before. She could see his eyes were confused, searching for the emotion she was pushing out, but she knew he wouldn't find it, not unless he..._

_But she was pushed from her thoughts abruptly as his lips crashed into hers._

_She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't even kiss him back. The shock of the situation was all too amazing, and what he was doing to her..._

_She finally registered that she should commit something to their kiss, so she propelled her lips fiercly and felt him moan into her lips. She knew now, she had been right; Sweeney Todd wanted her as badly as she wanted him._

_As he pulled away from her, breath ragged, she managed to see the smile across his lips as he spoke. "Why the __**bloody**__ hell have I waited this long to do this to you?"_

_She merely smiled in response._

* * *

Sweeney Todd had managed to put himself in quite a _difficult_ situation. Yes, it was true he had decided to kiss Mrs. Lovett, but now she wouldn't stop batting her eyelashes at him, her movements were much more _**provocative**_ than they had previously been, and she kept _cornering_ him whenever she could.

Eventually, he had had enough.

"MRS. LOVETT!" Sweeney yelled louder than he had intentionally meant to. She jumped back, face hard.

"Wot is i' Mista T?" She mumbled, fumbling with something on the stove, nearly dropping it in the process of his yelling.

"I can't do this anymore." He grumbled, slamming into their bedroom angrily.

She followed him, unaware of the dangers she had put herself into. She hadn't realized that he had his razors, that he could do whatever he wanted to her here and no one would remember her.

But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered more than Sweeney Todd, at least to her.

"Mr. Todd, wot the 'ell is i' now?" She spoke quietly, walking into the bedroom.

She hadn't realized he was already waiting for her.

With sudden movements, she felt herself being thrown onto the bed, his lips quivering across her bare shoulders and neck, and the warmth... oh the sweet warmth of his breath sent shivers down her spine. But she nearly cried out when she felt the razor press against the hollow base of her throat, and then she saw them... the tears.

Sweeney Todd was crying.

"I don't know what the hell to do anymore! You have no idea how hard this is for me! I love my Lucy, I am doing all of my vengeance for her and Johanna, and here I am, holding myself back from taking you for myself..." The tears dropped onto her face as he began sobbing harder. "But, I need you Eleanor, I need you so terribly. I want you all for myself and yet you're way beyond my reach. Any hopes of being with you were lost when I married Lucy-"

She didn't know what to say. She was shocked by the truth in his words, and by the tears that were hitting her face as he leaned down to press his head against her chest. He removed the razor and she felt herself sigh from relief.

"Sweeney, I didn' know yeh knew me first name." She whispered, absentmindedly running her fingers through his dark hair.

"I may not act like it, but I do pay attention when you tell me things." He muttered, looking up at her. "I need to kill Turpin and Bamford still."

"I understand that. But does that really mean you can't have a life with me?"

Sweeney sat up, wiping the tears away from his dark eyes. "I don't know."

Mrs. Lovett smiled down at him, and, without realizing, leaned down and softly pressed her lips onto his forehead. She felt his sobs slow, his breathing regulate, and felt his body relieve the tension he had built up.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry." He whispered lightly.

"I know you are, Sweeney."

"It's really awkward to hear you say my name like that, but I think, I like it." He smiled, sitting up beside her. "I know I've been quite a bastard to you, but..."

He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to. She already knew what he was going to say to her. That was why she stopped his words with her lips, letting them slowly work against his in such a soft, sensual kiss, that he thought he was going to explode from the sheer thrill it was giving him.

But he had to stop her.

He lightly pushed her away, touching his fingers to his lips. "I can't, Eleanor, I can't."

"Yeh won' Sweeney Todd, an' tha's yeh're problem. Jus' bloody le' me 'ave a chance! I coul' love yeh more than anyone else in the world, I coul' be the pefec' woman-"

Sweeney had had enough.

"I can't take this anymore!"

He whipped out the razor, eyes seething.

There was blood, oh so much blood.

And screams of nothingness as he stabbed it deep inside of pale flesh.

Mrs. Lovett could only stare in horror at what he had done.

The pain of his gruesome demeanor came later as she pulled the razor from his hand, and let the blood drip off of her palm and onto the sheets below them.

He had tried to stab himself, but she was having none of it. She didn't care if she bled to death. She didn't care if her hand felt like it was on fire. Sweeney was safe. Yes, Sweeney was safe... even from himself.

Then she was sucked into nothingness, the only thoughts in her mind of him. Her love, her life.

Her Sweeney Todd.

* * *

"Eleanor, please wake up." She felt strong hands shake her, shake her from the sleep she had so happily fallen into.

"Are yeh alrigh'?" She merely whispered, keeping her eyes shut.

"I think you did a good job of reassuring that, my pet." She could hear the humor in his voice and she smiled. "What about you, are you alright? I wrapped your hand and stopped the bleeding..."

"I'm fine. It wos jus' shock tha' made me pass out, love." She opened her eyes and realized his face was close to hers once again. "Yeh worry ter much."

"I feel terrible about the entire situation. I stabbed you with the bloody razor I was trying to stab myself with. You stopped me, and in the end, I only hurt you..."

Mrs. Lovett smiled over at him, patting her bandaged hand overtop of his quivering one. "Mr. Todd. Sweeney. Please, believe me when I say, nothing makes me happier than the fact you aren't injured."

"I don't see why you even care so much." He grumbled, pushing back his messy dark hair.

Mrs. Lovett only smiled larger. "Silly man, i's because I love yeh."

Sweeney stared over at her, his eyes wide. Had he heard her right? Had she truly meant what she had just said? No, it couldn't be true...

"I know yeh don' feel the same, bu', tha's no' gonna change a damn feelin' I 'ave fer yeh." She whispered, eyes still glowing. "I love yeh all the same."

It was then Sweeney Todd realized something.

He had been lying to himself all along. His entire existence until now had been meaningless until now.

He was in love. He was absolutely in love with Eleanor Lovett.

His landlady. His accomplice. His everything.

It took him six days by the blasted ocean to realize it.

And he couldn't have asked for a better realization in his entire life... because now, he had a reason to live. He had her.

Whether he decided to take what was rightfully his... well, that was another problem entirely.

But he was in _**love**_.

* * *

**End Note: **_Well there you have it.... day seven is next, and then back to London! Reviews are appreciated loviessss._


	8. Day Seven

**Author's Note: **_Wow. It feels so weird to be doing this again. I have been massive busy with homework and basketball lately. No free time to do much of anything but sleep. Also have to present my senior project in January so I'm trying to get that done. Are you mad at me now for not updating so often? It's because of school, I promise. I just hope I haven't lost readers because of my lack of updates. But there is only one chapter after this... so yeah. This is almost finish. I hope this doesn't suck..._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sweeney Todd._

_

* * *

_

_He was in love. He was absolutely in love with Eleanor Lovett._

_His landlady. His accomplice. His everything._

_It took him six days by the blasted ocean to realize it._

_And he couldn't have asked for a better realization in his entire life... because now, he had a reason to live. He had her._

_Whether he decided to take what was rightfully his... well, that was another problem entirely._

_But he was in __**love**__._

* * *

It was their last day by the sea; the last day of the clean air and beautiful ocean view. But most of all, Mrs. Lovett feared, it was most likely her last day with Sweeney Todd.

Sweeney wasn't over Lucy; wasn't over the task he had commited his life too. He needed to kill the judge and the beadle. He needed to carry out his revenge, and Mrs. Lovett understood all of that... she just didn't want him to forget about her in the process.

She was far too much in love with him to let him slip away now.

"Mrs. Lovett, Toby and I are ready when you are." She heard him speak from behind her, and she smiled. If she had the possibility to lose him in the future, she had decided, then she was going to spend this day with him and enjoy the hell out of it.

"Comin' love. I jus' wos changin' inter me dressin's." She smiled again, pushing her hair up with her pins. "I promise I won' take much longer."

He smiled behind her, his eyes warm. It was their last day by the sea, the last day he could enjoy himself with her, and the last day he knew, he could ignore the judge and beadle's deaths he needed to commit. Sweeney didn't want their time to end, but knew life had to go back to normal eventually.

He just hadn't wanted it so soon.

"Well hurry up woman! I can only wait for so long."

Mrs. Lovett laughed, a warm sound in his ears as she turned to face him. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes were smoldering with passion as she walked gracefully towards him. Yes, they were going swimming, but Mrs. Lovett decided to take her chances today with stealing another kiss from Sweeney.

But before she could react, he had her pushed on the bed, lips over hers in a desperate attempt at a fumbling lust. He wanted her so badly, but knew they both had boundaries they couldn't cross. She moaned into his lips as his hands traveled down her body, electricity tingling throughout her.

"Mista T!" She gasped as his hand wandered underneath her flimsy dressing. It was one she wore to bed, the only one she knew she could really swim in without revealing _too_ much.

"Eleanor Lovett..." He breathed as he kissed her harder. "I want you so much-"

"Yeh know I want yeh jus' as badly Mr. Todd... but we can', yeh already established tha'." She whispered out.

As his hands traced higher up her thigh, she felt her will slowly disappear. He was testing her to see what she would do, and he was surprised by the mixed results.

"Stop!" She yelled, pushing his hand away and sitting up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as he pushed his hair back and sat up beside her.

"I don' want yeh ter do this if yeh're jus' gonna act like it never 'appened when we get back!" She wiped tears from her eyes and faced him. "I don' want ter be a memory ter yeh. I want ter be yeh're reality."

"Mrs. Lovett..." Sweeney began, but she cut him off.

"No! I'm no' doin' this if i's no' goin' ter mean a damn thing ter yeh in the end!"

Sweeney didn't answer. Instead, he pushed her back onto the bed, pulling her dressings over her head as she gasped. His lips crashed onto hers as she arched into him. He could see every inch of her; every perfected arc of her body, and it only made him want her even more.

He fumbled for the buttons on his pants, and then the fabric of his shirts until finally, he removed everything. Mrs. Lovett gasped at him as he layed on top of her, his warmth covering her naked body. She tried pushing him away again but as he kissed down her body, all of her will eventually gave out. She was going to be his whethr she liked it or not.

"I never said I wanted you to be a memory." He breathed, lust clouding his dark eyes.

A simple thrust was all it took to send her flying.

And as her moans rumbled through the house, one thing remained on Eleanor Lovett's mind the entire time;

This certainly was the most _perfect_ end to the most _perfect_ week.

* * *

"Where 'ave you been mum?! I've been sitting out 'ere for bloody five hours!" Toby grumbled as Sweeney and Eleanor came out of the house, their hair frazzled and their cheeks flushed as they walked towards the water.

"We were, um, busy." Mrs. Lovett whispered with a smile.

Sweeney nodded and wrapped his arm around Mrs. Lovett's breasts. She pushed his arm away, but noth without letting a small giggle escape her lips.

"Oh god..." Toby grumbled, looking away from the both of them. "Tha's just not right!"

"Wot isn', dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked breathlessly.

"Yeh two! At the beginning of this bloody week, you two hated each other! Now he's gropin' yeh and yeh're moanin' 'is name so loud I thought me ears were goin' ta' bleed-"

"I wos tha' loud?"

Sweeney muzzled her neck with his nose and pressed a kiss against it softly. He whispered something to her lightly and Mrs. Lovett laughed again. Toby rolled his eyes and waved them towards the water.

"Whatever. I honestly don' care as long as we get ta swim."

Mrs. Lovett smiled again, leading Sweeney with her to the ocean.

And as the three of them swam in the clear water, and the salty air filled their noses for the last time, all of them were content. It was an easy going life when there weren't many people around to bother them. But each of them had a purpose, a purpose that would regain their attention the moment they decided to go back to London. Sweeney Todd was the demon barber of Fleet Street. Eleanor Lovett was madly in love with him; the accomplice ridding evidence of bodies no one would ever find. Tobias Ragg helped his "mum" in the shop without realizing what exactly he was doing. Each of the were connected to the other in one way or another. Whether they believed it or not.

But as the day came to a close; a thought shot through Eleanor Lovett's mind quickly.

_Beggar. Lucy. Alive._

She had something that needed to be told to Sweeney.

But she knew she wouldn't tell him.

_Even if it was the __**death**__ of her._

* * *

**End Note: **_I hope this was goo enough for you. The leading to the whole SC thing didn't work out well, but, ah, I'm not good at that type of stuff. Sorry. Reviews are lovee :]_


	9. The Return To London

_**Author's Note: **Well, it surely has been awhile since I updated ANYTHING. But now that I am all graduated and stuff, and an adult. I feel as though, I can go a little farther than I wanted to before. Therefore, my writing will be, eh, smuttier xD. But this took awhile, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the people._

* * *

_And as the three of them swam in the clear water, and the salty air filled their noses for the last time, all of them were content. It was an easy going life when there weren't many people around to bother them. But each of them had a purpose, a purpose that would regain their attention the moment they decided to go back to London. Sweeney Todd was the demon barber of Fleet Street. Eleanor Lovett was madly in love with him; the accomplice ridding evidence of bodies no one would ever find. Tobias Ragg helped his "mum" in the shop without realizing what exactly he was doing. Each of the were connected to the other in one way or another. Whether they believed it or not._

_But as the day came to a close; a thought shot through Eleanor Lovett's mind quickly._

_Beggar. Lucy. Alive._

_She had something that needed to be told to Sweeney._

_But she knew she wouldn't tell him._

_Even if it was the __**death**__ of her._

* * *

London was bleak; it always had been. But Mrs. Eleanor Lovett had hoped that upon their return to Fleet Street, that Sweeney Todd would have given her the same looks he had at the beach house. But it seemed that everything had returned to normal, just as she had thought they would. Even as she unlocked her cold and damp pie shop, Sweeney didn't even bother to enter; instead, he merely trudged up the stairs to his tonsorial parlor and ignored her very existence.

It pissed her off, immensely.

"Who the 'ell does 'e think 'e is?!" She yelled, slamming her bags onto the floor of her bedroom. "'E bloody will 'ave sex with me by the damn sea, but when we bloody return to London, 'e acts like I don' exist?"

"Mum, calm down perlease?" Toby whispered, peeking into her room.

"Oh 'e's about ter get a bloody earful from me!" She yelled louder, stomping out of her bedroom and into the kitchen of the pie shop. "If yeh 'ere some thumps and yells, tha's jus' me beatin' the shi' ou' of Mr. Todd!"

Sweeney laughed to himself darkly even as he heard her threats bellowing from below. "If she thinks she can win, she has another thing coming."

Then he heard the shop door slam open, and instead of seeing Mrs. Lovett standing in the doorway, like he had expected, there stood the beggar woman that Mrs. Lovett had so often called such a "bother" to her business. She was glued to the spot, and her eyes were locked tightly onto to Sweeney Todd's.

"What are you doing in here?" Sweeney asked, eyes seething.

"Don't I know you mister…?" She asked, voice crackling, and her eyes wide.

"Mr. Todd?" Another voice from down the stairs yelled, and Sweeney instantly recognized it.

"THE JUDGE!" He yelled, pulling his razor out.

In one second, everything in Sweeney Todd's life changed. As he slit the unknown woman's neck and dropped her body down the chute, a sudden emptiness filled his heart. He didn't know why, but at that point, he didn't care. The judge was now standing in his doorway, and everything in his life was about to change for the better.

"Where is Johanna? Where the hell is she? Did that damn sailor boy take her? Give me answers Mr. Todd!" Turpin yelled eyes furious.

Sweeney thought of an excuse, and fast. "She's down below, with my neighbor, sir. I found her wandering around outside my shop, no doubt waiting for that sailor boy. Thank god he didn't molest her…"

"Below? In that pie shop? Thank god." The judge turned away from him, but Sweeney caught him lightly by the arm.

"Sir no hurries. Please, how 'bout a shave?" Sweeney smiled, and the judge nodded, a smile across his lips. "Sit sir, sit."

"Ah, pretty women," The Judge sang, his voice merry.

"Pretty Women, yes." Sweeney sang back, lathering the judge's face with the shaving cream.

"Johanna, Johanna…"

"Pretty women, are a wonder." Sweeney sang in a whisper, wiping his razor clean.

And as their song continued, Sweeney's thoughts went surprisingly from Lucy, to Mrs. Lovett's voluptuous form. And he remembered everything that had happened in the week; pausing as the judge spoke again.

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit." The judge was speaking, and Sweeney looked at him again, his eyes lazy with vengeance.

"With fellow tastes… in women at least."

The judge didn't look up to meet Sweeney's eyes. Instead, he merely spoke. "What's that?"

"The years no doubt have changed me sir. But now I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner at the dock, is not easy rememberable."

"Benjamin Barker." The judge realized, his eyes widening.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" Sweeney growled shoving the razor deep into the judge's fleshy throat. Over and over he stabbed until not only the judge, but he himself was caked in the blood of the man who had ruined his life. As he took one last swipe with his razor, he watched in satisfaction as the judge tumbled down the chute and into the basement below.

His task was complete.

"Rest now my friend, rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels…" He sang softly to the bloodstained blade. He smiled once again in satisfaction before a sudden scream tore him away from his thoughts.

"Was that Lovett?" He whispered, pushing through the door of his shop and quickly rushing down the stairs. He rushed to the basement as quickly as he could, worry across his face.

Eleanor gasped as she felt Turpin grip the hem of her dress. She screamed, kicking him hard in the head, watching his eyes flutter shut one last time. She sighed in relief, looking around at the other body that had flown down the shute and she scrutinized it carefully. She gasped in fear as she realized who the other body was.

"Yeh!" She yelled, picking the beggar woman up by the shoulders in an attempt to get her body into the oven. Suddenly the door behind her flew open and a yelp escaped her lips.

"Why did you scream?" He asked, looking around the basement, razor held out in defense.

"Wos jus' the judge loves. I finished 'im off though. No worries." She continued dragging the body across the floor when Sweeney clamped her shoulder.

"Open the door."

Eleanor stood there transfixed on Sweeney's bloody face, fear shooting through her.

"I said, open the bloody door!" He yelled harsher this time. She obeyed, letting the light of the oven spill across the dank basement floor.

She stared at the corpse of the woman below him and Sweeney realized with confusion that she was indeed transfixed on the woman. What Eleanor expected, he recognized her instantly.

"You knew she lived." He whispered, staring down at the face of his dead wife. "You lied to me."

"No I didn' sir! I told yeh she took the poison, neva tha' she died!" Eleanor fumbled for the words but Sweeney smiled at her, motioning for her to come to him, but she stepped back, the fear of his anger wracking through her.

"Come here my love. What's dead is dead!" He yelled glee across his face.

"Really Mista T? We can live by the sea?" She spoke happily as he grabbed her around the waist, twirling her around the basement, dancing over the dead bodies of his wife and mortal enemy.

He smiled again, leaning his bloody lips in to kiss her, and she felt every fear melt away from her. She believed every word he spoke of not harming her.

He tangled his bloodstained hands in her hair and she moaned into his kiss, every feeling melting away from her but the sheer love she felt for him.

But as he pulled his lips away from hers, she heard him whisper something softly against her cheek as she felt herself falling away from him; and all she could feel was pain.

"Mista Todd-" She gasped as he closed his eyes. His immediate decision was going to be to throw her into the oven and kill her, but now, memories were flooding him like mad. The entire week they had spent together… it seemed like an eternity away now. But he didn't want it that way; he wanted to spend it with her. So he flung her away from him and she hit the floor with a soft thud.

"I should kill you where you stand you stupid bitch!" He screamed, raising his arm in anger. She flinched, but he never managed to bring his arm down to hit her. "But I love you too much, I can't do it. I am a weak fool, but I can't kill you."

Eleanor stared at him, the tears in her eyes blurring his bloody face from her. "Yeh mean yeh're no' going ter kill meh like I deserve? Yeh're no' goin' ter take me meanin'less life away frum meh?"

Sweeney dropped his razor and fell to his knees horror creeping over him. "I thought about it. I really honestly wanted to kill you… but I love you too much!"

Eleanor's mouth dropped and she

Sweeney pounded his fists into the dirty floor of the basement in frustration. "But I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to live a life with you. I am a monster."

Eleanor watched in horror as he leaned down to pick up his razor. He opened the sharp blade and held it close to his throat. Time seemed to slow at that moment for Eleanor as a scream escaped her lips. Fear shot through her as he closed his eyes and slowly began to bring the blade across his neck.

"Mista Todd! Sweeney!" She yelled as she brought herself to her feet. Even in her fear, even in her anguish she rushed herself towards him so quickly that when she reached him and grabbed the blade from his hands, he fell backwards from the impact.

"Nellie what the hell…" He yelled, clamoring to get his razor. "Let me die!"

"I won' le' yeh die! I love yeh Sweeney Todd! I love yeh so much!" Eleanor flung the razor from her hands and pushed him back against the basement floor. "And oh god, I am goin' ter show yeh why yeh need ter live!"

Tugging at the buttons of his bloody shirt she easily ripped it away from his pale, toned chest. Soaking in his beauty, she felt him shift under her, and she smiled down at him.

"Eleanor, I am disgusting, I am a murderer!"

"No. Yeh're perfect." She whispered, running her hands down his chest. She could feel him stiffen beneath her, but she didn't care. He was hers. "Everythin' about yeh is perfect."

As her hands hit the top of his pants, she unbuttoned them quickly and seductively and she felt his breathing shallow as the coolness of the air hit his nakedness. "Nellie." He breathed.

She smiled, bringing her lips down to meet his in a deep kiss that made the warmth in her gut spread further.

"Mm," She groaned. "Sweeney, please, live."

"Nellie, I don't deserve you; I don't deserve _this_." He whispered, locking his dark eyes with hers.

"Yes yeh der." She breathed, pushing back his mussed bloody hair. "Yeh deserve the world."

As she sat up, she felt him tug at her dressings she felt everything melt away again; all of the pain and fury she had felt before Lucy's death melted away as Sweeney took her slowly. She could feel all of his regrets melt away as they made love, and she smiled in sheer bliss at the fact that now, he was all hers.

* * *

Sweeney sighed as he washed the blood away from his face later that night. "I can't believe myself."

Staring at his reflection he saw the pain in his eyes gone, and saw the flicker of lust remaining in them from his previous rendezvous with Eleanor.

"Mista Todd." He heard her whisper behind him and he turned to face her, a small smile across his lips.

"Yes, Nellie?" He asked leaning against the sink.

"I love yeh." She whispered, leaning towards his lips. "I love yeh so much Mista T, and I am so glad yeh didn' die las' nigh'."

"Eleanor," He began his eyes serious. "I don't deserve to live, I still believe that. And I can't guarantee that this life is going to be good with the two of us. But I love you. And I want to try. I want to be able to move on… and spending this past week with you has made me realize that."

"R-really?" She asked, holding her hands to her chest.

Sweeney smiled again and clasped his strong hand to her shoulder. "Really."

And with that, Sweeney clung to her, clung to her so closely and so tightly; that she knew this time it was really forever. It had taken fifteen years for the two of them to get to this point, and Eleanor thought with a small smile, _'It couldn't have been more worth it.'_

_

* * *

_

_**End Note: **Well it is finished. I hope it didn't suck, seeing as how I haven't written in awhile! I hope you readers are still out there!_


End file.
